The present invention relates generally to an inflatable orthopedic pillow for elevating a first leg of a person relative to a second leg. Specifically, when a person is resting in a lateral position (i.e. lying on his side) on a substantially planar support surface, such as a bed mattress, futon, etc., the second leg is supported by the support stirface and is disposed in a first plane defined by the support surface. The inflatable orthopedic pillow is selectably positionable underneath the first leg. When positioned underneath the first leg, the pillow supports the first leg of the person in a second plane which is substantially parallel to the first plane. As well, when positioned between the person's legs, the pillow also provides support for the first leg thereby orienting the first leg parallel to the second leg.
The inflatable orthopedic pillow utilizes an inflatable chamber which is disposed within the pillow body and which elevates the first leg of the person relative to the second leg. Accordingly, the chamber is selectably inflatable for providing support and for orienting the first leg in the second plane with the first leg being elevated relative to the substantially planar support surface and to the second leg. As such, the person's spine is disposed in an orientation substantially parallel to the support stirface when the person is oriented in a lateral position.
Numerous body support structures and pillows are disclosed in the art. However, prior art attempts have suffered from a variety of various drawbacks and deficiencies.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,526 to Viel relates to a mattress having a base consisting of a soft layer of soft resilient expanded foam material over which is arranged a further layer of a similar material, from which layer portions have been removed or are absent to produce a mattress in which parts of the surface are at an elevation above the level of the remainder. The elevated parts are arranged so that the mattress supports the body of the user when either in the dorsal or lateral positions in an anatomically advantageous manner. The absent portion of the overlying layer may be filled with material of greater softness and resilience then the remainder of the layer. The removed portions may be attached to the elevated parts to increase the difference in elevation between the different parts of the mattress. However, there is no disclosure in the reference of an inflatable orthopedic pillow having a pillow body selectably positionable underneath a first leg as well as an inflatable chamber disposed within the body pillow for supporting the first leg of the person and for disposing the spine in an orientation substantially parallel to the support surface when the person is oriented in a lateral position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,573 to Fiore is directed to a contoured body support apparatus having an upper surface contoured to maintain the spine of a person lying horizontal on the mattress in the proper curvature regardless of whether the person is lying in the supine, prone or side position. Specifically, the upper surface is provided with a convex shape in each of the lumbar and knee regions and has a concave depression in the sacral region with reduced tapering end portions from the lumbar and knee regions to the ends of the support. This reference, however, does not teach the use of an inflatable orthopedic pillow for elevating a first leg of a person comprising a pillow body selectable positionable underneath the first leg and an inflatable chamber disposed within the body pillow for disposing the spine in orientation substantially parallel to the support surface when the person is oriented in a lateral position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,283 to Jacobson relates to a mattress which conforms to an individual's body profile. Specifically, the mattress or pad contours and conforms to the body profile of a reclining individual. The preferred embodiment contains flexible, airtight chambers, at least two of which are interconnected to allow the transfer of air or liquid. Interconnected chambers are positioned and dimensioned to conform to and support the natural curves of a reclining body. This reference, however, does not teach an inflatable orthopedic pillow for elevating a first leg of a person relative to a second leg when the person is resting in a lateral position. Specifically, this reference does not teach a body pillow selectably positionable underneath the first leg, for supporting the first leg of the person in a second plane substantially parallel to the first plane and an inflatable chamber disposed within the body pillow for supporting the first leg of the person, the chamber being selectably inflatable for providing support and for orienting the first leg in the second plane. Moreover, this reference does not teach the use of an inflatable chamber which provides for the elevation of the first leg relative to the substantially planar support surface and to the second leg as well as the disposition of the spine in an orientation substantially parallel to the support surface when the person is oriented in a lateral position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,719 to Ott is directed to an inflatable support apparatus for a human torso. Specifically, the apparatus is provided in the general form of a catamaran which provides a tunnel extending longitudinally of the support within which additional supporting members can be confined. However, there is no disclosure in the reference of an inflatable orthopedic pillow having a pillow body selectably positionable underneath or between a first leg as well as an inflatable chamber disposed within the pillow body for supporting the first leg of the person and for disposing the spine in an orientation substantially parallel to the support surface when the person is oriented in a lateral position.
Thus, none of the prior art teaches or suggests an inflatable orthopedic pillow having a body pillow selectably positionably underneath a first leg or between first and second legs for supporting the first leg of a person in a second plane substantially parallel to the first plane and an inflatable chamber disposed within the body pillow for supporting the first leg of the person. Moreover, none of the prior art teaches a chamber being selectably inflatable for providing support and for orienting the first leg in the second plane as well as the first leg being elevated relative to the substantially planar support surface and to the second leg, and for disposing the spine in an orientation substantially parallel to the support surface when the person is oriented in a lateral position.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention, to provide an inflatable orthopedic pillow for disposing the spine in an orientation substantially parallel to the support surface when the person is oriented in a lateral position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a body pillow having a length substantially equal to the length of a user's legs.
A further object of the invention is to provide an inflatable chamber disposed within the body pillow for supporting the thigh of the first leg of the person, the chamber being selectively inflatable for providing support and for orienting the thigh of the first leg in the second plane.
Another object of the invention is to provide a second inflatable chamber disposed within the pillow body for supporting the knee of the first leg of the person, the chamber being selectably inflatable for providing support and for orienting the knee of the first leg in the second plane.
A further object of the invention is to provide a third inflatable chamber disposed within the pillow body for supporting the ankle of the first leg of the person, the chamber being selectably inflatable for providing support and for orienting the ankle of the first leg in the second plane.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an orthopedic pillow having an inflatable chamber disposed within the pillow body, the pillow selectively positionable between the first and second legs so that the first leg is elevated relative to the substantial planar support surface and directly above the second leg, thereby disposing the spine in orientation substantially parallel to the support surface.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims.